


To be a Good Baby (and to Make Daddy Happy)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jiyong, Daddy Dom Seungri, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Little Boy Jiyong, M/M, Smut, Tongue Sucking, blowjob, consider yourself warned, face plow, handjob, idk what else to write anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because Jiyong has the best daddy in the whole world.





	To be a Good Baby (and to Make Daddy Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially published on asianfanfics.com under the same title on 12 September 2016 (my birthday! <3)  
> Unbeta-ed and unedited; apologies for mistakes and errors.

 

_**“Jiyong, I’m home!”** _

It is something the said man has been expecting, but to hear the sweet, sweet voice with his own ear in their apartment… it’s as if an invisible string has pulled the corners of his mouth, arching it to form a smile. _Isn’t it the most beautiful voice on earth?_

Still smiling, Jiyong quickly guzzles down the remaining water from the glass in his hand. He doesn’t have enough care if the glass nearly topples, but he does have enough to worry about Seungri nagging about a shattered glass. So, he leaves the kitchen only when the glass has been properly placed on the black granite countertop.

Plus, he doesn't want him being disciplined by Seungri to be the first thing that happens after they've been away from each other for a month.

And there the man is, standing on the entryway and still busy tending his huge-ass luggage. His brunette hair still reminds him of the delicious milk chocolate and Jiyong immediately notices how much he misses running his fingers through the soft locks—and _the man_ too, of course.

He knows the smile on his face doesn’t falter, but Jiyong prefers to savor the sight while slowly approaching the other man— _his_ man. Oh how it feels wonderful to see the other figure grows, instead of shrinking, with every step he makes.

Jiyong is halfway to the entry when he’s finally found by a pair of light brown colored eyes that soon beam with warmth. And it feels like he has found a light that leads him home when their eyes meet; there’s no need to rush because the light will always be there.

He puts one foot in front of the other and heads towards Seungri, who stands with his back straight and is still in his traveling jacket. Nobody wants to break their stare, for the longing is too much to handle, especially now that they’re finally there, flesh and bones. In time, there’s only one foot that keeps them separated, and that’s the moment when Jiyong flings his arms around Seungri’s neck as the other man wraps him around his waist.

And the distance no longer exists, for they are finally reunited once again. Their lips are glued together, so are their beating chests. The kiss continues as two bodies are pressed against each other, desperately trying to get any closer than they are now, and finally ends when both of them are left breathless.

Brushing his thumb over Seungri’s lips while controlling his breath, the black-haired man can only murmur, “I miss you…” Instead, a tight squeeze is what he gets as an answer, forcing him to look at the eyes that give him a sharp stare—there’s no trace of warmth Jiyong saw there only a moment ago.

“I only left you for a month and you already forgot how to behave, Sweet Pea?” the words are sharp, though they come out no louder than a soft whisper from the lips, still wet from the kiss.

Jiyong feels his Adam’s apple moving up and down, gulping. “I’m sorry…” However, he forms a small smirk on his face, contrasting the apology blurt out from his mouth. “I’m sorry… Daddy.”

“Is that how you welcome your Daddy? By teasing me?” Seungri’s cat-like mouth widens, smiling in satisfaction, and he tips his head, landing another kiss on Jiyong’s mouth. It’s a long kiss where Seungri’s sucking Jiyong’s soul away and caring for him in an intimate way that raises the heat. Once a distance grows between the connected lips, Jiyong’s quiet moan is now audible to hear, whimpering once he cannot feel the softness of Seungri’s lips against his. “I’m tired, Pumpkin. Care to help Daddy with his luggage?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Because Jiyong is a good baby, and he will always be the one for his daddy.

 

*

 

 _He must be really tired_ , Jiyong tells himself, standing front of Seungri’s room, _so he still needs to rest. But… I…_ Raising his hand, the guy is still full of hesitation, whether he should knock at the door or not. His eyes are staring at the door blankly, blinking several times as the teeth bite his lower lip. His left hand is busy crinkling his oversized t-shirt that falls almost to his knees and the toes are fidgeting nearly endlessly.

He’s been missing his man, and he misses him a lot. Ever since Seungri has come home two days ago from his business trip, he’s been spending most of his times inside his own chamber and meets Jiyong occasionally, mostly during meal times—because eating together in the dining room is a must. But once Seungri finishes his meal, he’ll return to his bedroom immediately.

And for Jiyong, it feels even lonelier for him than when the man was away for the whole month. Since they live under the same roof, not being able to see his daddy feels way more unbearable… especially when he already hoped that they’d finally make up the minutes and hours wasted away from each other.

So there he is, standing in front of the barrier that’s been keeping Seungri hidden from him for days, still full of hesitancy regardless of the longing that’s been swelling up in his chest. But then there’s a twinge in his heart, and the ache reminds him of his loneliness.

That’s when Jiyong makes his final decision as he lands his knuckles on the door slab, creating a gentle knocking sound followed by another two. Much to his luck, he doesn’t need to hold his breath for too long to wait for the answer as another voice soon answers, “Come in!”

Unable to resist himself from smiling, Jiyong pushes the door open—none of the doors in their apartment is locked because Seungri doesn’t like it, but knocking is always expected, especially since Jiyong is a well-mannered boy (even though sometimes he doesn’t want to be one to tease his daddy, he doesn’t want to act up tonight since his man probably still needs time to rest). “Daddy?” he calls quietly and soon his voice is echoed throughout the room. His eyes scan the room, but Seungri’s nowhere to be found on and around his bed. “Where are you?”

“Jiyong? I’m here, Baby. Come closer,” the voice answers and Jiyong’s filled up with warmth to imagine his man’s smiling face.

He makes sure the door is perfectly closed before walking towards the direction where Seungri’s at; the man, in his track pants and old t-shirt, is standing next to the tall glass window that reveals the view of the outdoors. It’s dark outside, but the street lamps, seen from height, add the sparks that make an impression as if they’re looking at the stars down there.

And there that is, the silhouette of a man's back that makes Jiyong wants to run straight to Seungri so he can hug him from behind and bars him underneath his embrace forever, not willing to let him go…

Once Jiyong stands close to him while clutching the bottom hem of his oversized white t-shirt, the other man glances over his shoulder and gives him a cat-like smirk, and Jiyong immediately beams too see such sight.

“Do I… do I disturb you from your rest?” the smile on his face doesn't seem to falter anytime soon. A sigh of relief soon escapes once Seungri shakes his head.

“Don’t worry,” reaching out his hand, Seungri grabs his wrist and soon captures him under his back hug. “You don’t disturb me at all, Boy,” the words are whispered comfortably on his hear, and Jiyong wishes that he won’t really turn into a puddle of goo upon feeling the warm breath against his skin and a pair of lips kissing his ear. A set of fingers have found their way to slip underneath the t-shirt and each time the tip of Seungri’s finger touches his skin, Jiyong’s electrified.

A long sigh escapes from Jiyong’s mouth, enough to be understood as a sign of pleasure. His daddy’s touch feels truly great as it always is; it feels even greater with each passing second, minute, hour, and day. _This_ is exactly what he wants all the time, especially when Seungri’s lips, done peppering his jaw, lightly brushes against the corner of his mouth. Jiyong welcomes it with his mouth open.

But the pair of luscious lips Jiyong has been yearning for isn’t what he gets once he feels a purr on his neck, creating a quiet hum. “You’re so impatient, Jiyong…” Seungri chuckles, sending a vibration through his skin. “Is it because you miss me? Are the gifts I’ve bought for you not enough? Those are from your favorite designers, right?”

Jiyong quickly answers the question, bobbing his head up and down hastily. “Yes, Daddy… I miss you so… so m—ah!” He tips his head backwards when the teeth graze against his skin and Seungri’s hot mouth sucking at it. And even though he knows it’s still nothing compared to what his man can really do to him, Jiyong grows impatient for the longing is too much to handle. The heat is heading down south, slowly but steadily, and his fingers are secured amidst the tangle of Seungri’s hair while his other hand is desperately trying to bring his clothed hole closer to Seungri’s groin, enjoying the friction as he starts grinding on his man. “And… those clothes… those won’t compare to you, Daddy.”

“Oh, Jiyong… I’ve been missing you too,” Seungri’s thumb starts to tease his boy’s nipple, starting to get hard along with the passing seconds, yet his voice and behavior are still so calm regardless Jiyong’s ministration. “You may have no idea how awful it was to be away from you… and I’m sure you’ve been feeling the same too?”

Again, Jiyong only nods his answer; his eyes are half-open upon feeling the thrill he’s receiving from grinding his ass on Seungri’s bulge and the treatment on his hardened buds. But he wants more; he’s _dying_ for more. He’s been longing to be touched intimately and fucked mercilessly until his brain explodes, and Seungri’s seemingly calm demeanor doesn’t seem to help.

He’s so desperate for the intimacy and even if his daddy wants to punish him for being needy, he doesn’t mind at all.

Jiyong's head tilts to the other side as Seungri starts to give the other side the same pleasant treatment. “I see…” the tip of Seungri’s tongue is delving his earlobe now, and Jiyong whimpers to feel the wet sensation. “I understand why you’re so impatient now. Is it because I’ve been spending my time in the room since I was home?”

Another bobbing head and lustful whimper is what the man accepts as an answer.

“And did you let another man touch you when I was away?”

Frantically, Jiyong shakes his head. “N-no, Daddy… I didn’t. There’s no way I’d—”

“I know, Jiyong. I know…” Seungri’s lips smile as the man plants a soft kiss on Jiyong’s cheek. “That’s why I won’t punish you for acting like this,” he murmurs the words against Jiyong’s face while moving his hand down, stopping at the waistband of his boy’s boxers, “but I can’t let you get away with _it_ , Boy…”

“Dadd—”

“You know it’s not appropriate to wear only boxers even when you’re at home, right? You should’ve worn your shorts, Sweet Pea. How many times should I tell you?”

The words are so commanding and so cold, even though the hands against Jiyong’s skin, underneath his oversized t-shirt, feel even hotter than before… or it’s maybe Jiyong who cannot control the rising heat any longer. “But, Da—”

“Lift your arms, Baby. Wrap them around my neck.”

Meekly, Jiyong does what his daddy has asked from him. He tangles his fingers, pressing them firmly against Seungri’s nape. His chest is beating rapidly, anticipating what his partner is going to do to him as his eyes are staring at their mirror image reflected on the glass window.

“You know how much I hate to tie you, right?” Seungri’s whisper fans Jiyong’s ear, and the heat keeps rising—some are rushing towards his clothed bulge. Jiyong nods, and the other man continues, “So, stay still, Sweetheart. Never let go of your arms from me. Don’t disappoint me any longer. And now... what should I do to discipline you?”

Usually, similar mistake will earn Jiyong a hit or two on his thighs or palms from the disciplinary stick. But for now, he years for something else… something that will make him scream his daddy’s name all night long. And he’s damn sure that’s what Seungri wants too...

…especially when he feels something poking his tailbone.

Whatever idea his daddy’s having in his mind, it’s surely arousing enough for him until his member starts to force a tent in his track pants. Jiyong cannot restrain himself from smirking with a satisfaction in his chest, without keeping his eyes off of the reflection he’s been staring at. The reflection of Seungri’s face is still showing an expression, as calm as it’s always been; his eyes glint in determination.

A split-second later, Jiyong quickly notices that he’s not the only one who’s been staring at the images on the window.

“Well, well…” The tip of Seungri’s nose lightly trails Jiyong's jawline downwards as his hand yanks the head, grasping a handful of black stands. “Look at this boy; he looks so smug for making his daddy want to punish him, doesn’t he? Does it mean he also notices how Daddy suddenly gets hard only by thinking what Daddy should do to him?”

Jiyong gasps when Seungri licks his jawline upwards; the tip of the tongue lingers for a little longer near his earlobe. “Y-yes, Daddy. I… I do,” his breath hitches once the tongue touches him at the same place. “Please… please do it…”

Seungri yanks the head once again, revealing more of Jiyong's neck. “Really?” From the reflection Jiyong’s looking at, Seungri’s sparkling eyes peek mischievously while sinking his teeth into his flesh and nipping at it, sucking the skin shamelessly. “You’re going to regret it, Sweet Thing…”

But before Jiyong can even give his answer, he yelps in surprise once he feels the breeze around his groin as Seungri pulls his boxers down at once. The layer of fabric smoothly slides down his legs and lands voicelessly on the carpeted floor. His oversized t-shirt keeps his supposed-to-be naked cock covered, but his thighs are exposed. The cool air doesn’t torture his shaft for too long, for Seungri soon spits on his hand and holds it firmly—but not too tight.

It doesn’t take long for Jiyong to squirm upon feeling how great Seungri’s hand is around his dick, wrapping it perfectly. He bucks into the hand, trying his best to keep his own arms stay secured around Seungri’s neck. “OH! D-daddy, it's… this... faster, please. Daddy, fast—”

And that’s what his daddy is giving to him as the he increases the pace of each stroke, while his head is buried even deeper in Jiyong’s soft skin, with the other man almost never has his chance to breathe properly since he's too busy moaning. His lips are roaming the marked skin, searching for his boy’s hot lips. Grunting, Seungri’s free hand presses Jiyong’s cheek to bring the lips closer, and the moaning is muffled at once when they are finally connected.

Their kiss is nothing but passionate and lustful, and Jiyong is completely lost in his desire as he bites the other man’s lip. But Seungri always knows a way to remind him who’s in control so he bites him back even harder until they can taste the metallic taste in their mouth. And when Seungri yanks his shaft a little harder, Jiyong cannot help but open his mouth for a louder moan, and the other man takes the chance to glide his tongue, entering the hot, wet cavern. The tongues meet, and Seungri skillfully twists his around Jiyong’s, whose body’s shaking under him. He moves the tip of his tongue to Jiyong’s teeth, rubbing their back.

Jiyong isn’t the only one who's getting hot; Seungri’s clothed cock has literally forced a tent inside his track pants. His briefs are getting too tight and his manhood feels like it’s going to burst anytime soon for the lack of blood supply and relief. As he shuts his eyes tightly, Seungri somehow can imagine Jiyong’s pink hole opening for him, ready to wrap his own length with its tightness. The thought is so irresistible and his body instinctively pounds towards the other guy, who responds by rocking himself even more frantically.

Meanwhile, Jiyong has turned into a moaning and panting mess, clutching himself even tighter around his partner once his legs are too wobbly to support him. The growing bulge is poking his ass and his hunger immediately emerges, wanting to envelop Seungri’s thick and sturdy length around his muscles and feeling the man rocking inside him before filling him up with cum. But his mind is also clouded by the pleasure he’s receiving from the hot hand wrapping his cock, ready to unleash its content. Seungri’s other hand lightly fondles his balls and gently tugs each sack down, before pumping his shaft once again.

Eventually, Jiyong’s reaching its peak, ready to unleash its seeds. His partner is still giving him the pleasurable strokes which pace changes from time to time while the fist tightens and loosens occasionally. The needs for air to breathe is the only reason to end the kiss, but the break doesn't take long for one is the oxygen for another. When they're not kissing, it doesn’t mean their mouths are less busy—Jiyong’s still moaning heavily while Seungri licks and nips and bites and kisses and assaults the skin, marked and unmarked alike.

Jiyong’s knees are shaking really hard, his feet cannot land firmly on the carpeted floor any longer, and his toes are curled up for too many times throughout the session. “D-da— I— C-cum…” The words are difficult to comprehend; it seems like Jiyong’s brain has turned off the function of its Broca area.

But when he’s ready to unloads, the cool air greets him once again, blowing on his bare legs and unclothed manhood. Panting, Jiyong is trying to control his breath while struggling to regain his consciousness. When he opens his eyes, the reflection on the glass window is still the same: he’s still clinging himself on Seungri, whose hands are no longer inside his oversized t-shirt. Seungri’s arms, however, somehow have snaked across his chest, taking him under a tight hug.

“D-daddy…?” Jiyong’s voice is dry after the seemingly unending whimpers when his daddy gave him a handjob. It still feels hot on the southern part of his body too. His knees are still too weak, but the way Seungri embraces him allows him to stand by giving only a little pressure on his wobbly limbs. “Why… did you stop?” He cannot restrain himself from whining, not wanting to end the pleasure when he nearly reaches his climax.

Seungri, breathing heavily, nuzzles his nose on the crook of his baby’s marked neck. “Do you really want to come, Precious One?”

Bobbing his head up and down, Jiyong answers, “Yes, Daddy. Please… please continue…”

“Mmmmhhh…” The lips suck at the red skin and the color soon darkens once the teeth finish leaving a mark. “Promise that you won’t forget the manner, okay? I really hate to punish or discipline you, Jiyong…” He purrs the name softly. “Have you learnt your lesson? Will you listen to your daddy from now on?”

“Yes, Daddy… I promise…” His body flinches once the cool air blows on his naked legs once again, and his sudden movement unintentionally creates a friction between his tailbone and Seungri’s bulge, triggering a grunt coming from the other man. He lowers his arms upon the numbness he starts to feel cautiously, worried that Seungri may not like it; much to his luck, his man doesn’t complain.

A long, soft kiss is planted on the soft lumps of Jiyong’s black strands as the man murmurs his words. “What do you want now, Baby Boy?”

“I… I want to continue, Sir,” Jiyong utters his answer while lowering his head, fully aware of Seungri’s eyes that are staring at him from the reflection on the window, noticing how hungry the stare preying on him is… and also how loving the look beamed from the eyes is.

Without breaking his stare, Seungri’s quiet words continue, “So my baby wants to come?” Jiyong nods meekly. “Use your words, Sweetheart.”

Jiyong gulps. “Yes, Sir…”

“And my baby wants his daddy to fuck him?”

“Yes, Sir…”

“Well, all you need to do is asking, Baby...” Seungri purrs his word softly. “And always listen to your daddy's words, okay?”

But before Jiyong can even say any single word, an arm already snakes across his back while the other one is put around the bend in his weak knees. One blink later, he finds himself being carried by his daddy. Seungri’s gleaming eyes are still pinned on him, captivating Jiyong just the way they always do, and he can’t do anything but staring back at his man.

Their eyes are locked and Seungri’s too indulged in the sight before him, a meekly Jiyong in his favorite oversized t-shirt with his cheeks glowing—even under the dimmed light, he can see the rosy tint blooming on the skin. “Jiyong… why are you so beautiful?”

It just happens that way, the words are slipping out from his tongue, full of pure adulation. And for a moment, Seungri forgets what he is right now as the sight is too enchanting to see. It’s one of those rare split-second moments in which the man doesn’t give any single care about what his partner has asked him to do since they agreed to be in this relationship...

There are only two of them.

There’s only love, and love is a more than enough reason for Seungri to do anything to satisfy his lover.

Jiyong reaches out his hand to cup the face, and whispers, “Daddy?”

Seungri blinks; the touch is his reminder. “Yes, Baby?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy.” The lips, so full and inviting, are parted slightly as Jiyong pauses. “Fuck me until I no longer feel like I’ve been missing you since you were away. Fuck me until I no longer remember that you wasn't here for days and weeks. Please?”

Gently laying the half-naked guy on the bed, Seungri leans himself down and forms a smirk on his face. “Your wish is granted, Precious One.”

One split moment before their lips meet, Seungri swears he sees fireworks inside Jiyong’s dark eyes.

 

*

 

Jiyong's slender body is nothing but desirable for Seungri, yet it also has a sense of purity that always makes the guy feel so precious... so precious until he feels almost sacred. A paradox, it is; because how come something so sexually pleasing like the heated body pinned between him and the bed can also feel and look so innocent?

But Seungri doesn't really care because Jiyong is his... his and his only...

...or maybe because he's too busy breathing in and out Jiyong's scent as their lips keep reconnecting—there is a gravity hidden in the pair of swollen lips he's been assaulting for a while that always makes them reunited again and again and again and again... and again...

Their lips meet halfway as Seungri gets on all his four with Jiyong laying on his back, pinned under him. Their hands are tangled tightly, arms are spreading on their sides; none of them wants to let the other go. There's only the sound of heavy breathing and whimper filling up the dimmed bedroom, with the noise Jiyong's legs against the bedsheet occasionally joining in.

The heat inside their body finds its way once again, rushing towards their groin and Jiyong's desperately bucking up his hips, longing for any friction. It's not like Seungri doesn't feel the same thing, though; his briefs are growing tighter once he can feel how his manhood eventually rises once again. But the pair of lips he's been assaulting are too distracting and too lustful to release; the lips where a sinfully hot cavern is hidden, always ready for him to delve in, and Seungri is a man who never wastes his chance.

He loves it when Jiyong moans straight into his mouth... when Jiyong pulls him closer with nothing but his tongue... when Jiyong almost voicelessly begs him to lean himself even closer towards him and to finally give him the friction the baby's been yearning for...

If his baby boy's body is a temple, then it has to be a place where any sexual intention is never shameful and forbidden.

But things are getting even more unbearable eventually as they break their kiss for the umpteenth times, panting and gasping for air. Once oxygen fills Jiyong's lungs up, he quietly cries, “D-daddy... please... Come closer...”

Seungri tilts his head upwards, trying to control his erratic breathing, and grunts. “Jiyong... You... you have no idea how much I want... to pound into your hole right now...”

“Then do it now, Daddy!” As Jiyong expresses his longing, the body is jerking, shaking the bed. Seungri can feel two legs occasionally bumping against his, still bent on the knees, and it does not help him at all. “Get me prepared now. I want you, Daddy. I want your thick cock in my hole and your cum spurt inside and all over me. Now, Daddy... Now! Please...”

Seungri forcefully yanks his hands, releasing them from the other man's hold. Jiyong whines when his fingers are no longer tangled with Seungri's, but soon the slender guy whimpers shamelessly upon the feeling of having his frictionless, hard cock underneath his t-shirt brushing against his man's clothed erection. “Mmhhh... more, Daddy. Please, more...” The slender body squirms, his hands soon find the bed sheet to grasp tightly until he can feel his nails digging in his palms.

“Is this what you want, Baby? Having your cock being rubbed by mine like this?” Straddling Jiyong's erection, Seungri glides his body skillfully while taking off his t-shirt, tossing it carelessly—the heat is getting more and more irresistible. “Or do you want me to touch it with my fingers like before” His fist pumps the erection and the other hand tugs the testicles.

Arching his body following Seungri's ministration, Jiyong lifts his hips up so he can earn more friction to satisfy him. The contact has completely pulls the layer of his oversized t-shirt away from his throbbing cock, revealing it completely for Seungri to see. The precum, leaking from the tip of angry red cock, wets the front of Seungri's pants—or maybe it's Seungri's own precum.

“D-da...ddy... ah! Ah! Mo...re... ah!”

Heavy sigh is mixed with lewd whimper of unclear words as Jiyong's too indulged in his pleasure. The eyelids, half-covering the eyes, waver, and the sight is such an ultimate turn on for Seungri; he can't take the restraint of his clothes any longer.

“Jiyong, Baby... keep your... your eyes on me,” the struggle to give his instruction is real as Seungri's hastily pulling his track pants down along with his briefs, freeing his painfully throbbing cock. “Ffffffucking ffffuck,” he gasps when his finally free manhood, wet from precum, brushes against Jiyong's, sending electricity down his spine.

Jiyong's crying even louder, begging to come. Right at the moment when the little's eyes, clouded with his sexual desire, greet Seungri, he sees flashes of bright white light in his vision. His peak is coming even way closer and his sacks cannot hold any longer.

Curling up his toes, Jiyong feels like the world is shaking as he releases, cumming with his cock exploding, splattering its content right over his partner's toned abs. Panting, he sees the sticky white fluid is being shot by his eventually deflating length, running down his daddy's glowing skin. “Da...ddy...?”

“Well, well, Big Boy...” Seungri's breath is as erratic as his baby's. “I haven't granted you a permission to come but look... look at yourself!”

“I... I'm sorry, Ddaddy...” lowering his gaze, Jiyong can feel the heat blossoming on his cheeks. “But you've been... leaving me... high and dry, Sir. I... I can't hold myself...”

“If you cannot hold yourself,” Seungri grunts and pushes himself, straddling his baby by keeping his knees firm under Jiyong's armpits, but he doesn't immediately go into face plow. Rather, with Jiyong's cum still rolling down his abs, he simply sits on the chest, “just imagine what I'm feeling right now, Boy... but your daddy's so patient. Can't you be like Daddy too?” He pulls his erected cock towards the mouth, smearing the precum seeping from the tip of his cock on the lips.

But Jiyong doesn't give an answer; his body's still shaking after the climax, and the sight of his daddy's hard, inflating cock in front of him isn't going make him suddenly rediscover his ability to talk at all. Rather, he slightly raises his head, parting his lips in hope to wrap the length inside his mouth.

As much as Seungri's dying to shove his shaft down into his partner's throat, he doesn't immediately give in to the temptation. “Keep your hands on your sides, Big Boy. And lick,” he commands. And there that is, a sight that nearly blows himself and his hard dick once a tongue slips out from the hole between Jiyong's lavish lips. He focuses his attention to the slow movement of the tongue, brushing against the lips, wet from his precum, licking the liquid off; his cock is throbbing again. “How... does it taste, Sweetheart?”

“G...good, Daddy,” Jiyong's voice is still raw after constant moaning. “You... always taste good.”

“Do you want more, Kid?” The guy he's straddling nods humbly. “Remember your words, Baby? Don't disappoint your daddy even further...” Seungri threatens with his quiet, sharp voice while lifting his dick so Jiyong can see it clearer; as expected, it works.

“Y...yes, Daddy,” desperately, the little is trying to capture the dick—its leak of precum is still seeping from the meatus—with his open mouth while struggling to push his head closer towards the shaft. But Seungri has pinned him tightly on the bed and the aftermath of his climax earlier hasn't vanished completely, so his effort remains fruitless. “Bring it down... into my throat, Daddy. Come inside me. Let me... let me taste you...”

Seungri curls his fist around his member, forming a fist and stroking himself. “Are you that thirsty? Or do you prefer watching me jerking off then shooting you with my cum instead, Baby Boy? A money shot; don't you like it?” A smug smirk, full of satisfaction, emerges on his face, noticing how his baby cannot keep his eyes off of his length, preying on it hungrily. “Jiyong?” Amidst the panting as Seungri's stroking his own length, his breathy voice fills up the space. “Answer me, Sweetie.”

“Oh, Daddy...” without breaking his stare from the thick, sturdy length, Jiyong starts whining once again. He cannot close his mouth for the sight is too pleasing to look at and the images of engulfing the dick inside his mouth are too real until he grows impatient. “Daddy, please let me suck your cock. Let me... let me suck it like I do a sweet lollipop. Please fuck me, Daddy. Fuck my hole, fuck my mouth... I don't care as long as I have your delicious cock inside me!”

“Watch your mouth, Tiger,” the smirk grows wider on Seungri's face as he stops pumping himself and eventually brings his body closer; his cock now is only an inch away from Jiyong's desperate mouth. “You really, really need to be careful with what you say.”

Jiyong's eyes are dilating as his partner slowly brings the head of his manhood closer to his mouth. His tongue is stretched out, trying to reach Seungri's member, and the tip precisely lands on the meatus, giving a pressure and causing a whimper escapes from Seungri's smirk that soon falters as the mouth opens and the eyes are closed in arousal.

Seungri's reaction boosts Jiyong's nerve as he opens his mouth wide enough to welcome his daddy's length. It's not his first time getting fucked straight into his mouth, but their position right now is. As Seungri guides his member into his mouth, Jiyong quickly notices how uncomfortable he is with the bed against his head and his partner trying to shove the muscular length even deeper. The discomfort, along with the mouthful of dick, begins to gag him.

Much to his luck, Seungri notices his uneasiness and the urge to choke. He leans over for pillows and tries to calm the other guy. His hand rests on the back of Jiyong's head, lifting it after he pulls his manhood out from the mouth. “Sssshhh... it's okay. Relax...” Carefully, a stack of pillows are arranged underneath the head. “Now, fold your arm and place it under your head, Jiyong.”

So Jiyong follows what his daddy asks him, for he knows that the man will never have any intention to hurt him. Seungri helps by not forcing his cock into his face for a moment while the little adjusts the position of his head.

“You're good now?” The daddy caresses his head with his gentle touch.

Jiyong nods. “Yes, Daddy... thank you.”

“Now I'll put my hand on the back of your head, okay? And as always, you'll let me know if anything's wrong, right Sweet Pea? Do you still remember how?”

“Yes, Sir. It's... it's a pinch or a slap on your thigh.”

“Brilliant!” The smile emerges on Seungri's face as his fingers tousle the other guy's hair. “Now give me a nice suck, okay? Show me what you're good at, Tiger. You have a free hand to help you. Use it.”

And like a good baby, for he is always the one for his daddy, Jiyong opens his mouth a little. The tongue creeps out, flat and wide, greeting the mushroom head. The hand on the back of his head helps him raise his head easier. Meanwhile, his hand forms a fist wrapping around the base of his daddy's shaft while the mouth claims the frenulum. His fist starts to move, lightly stroking the shaft, and his mouth follows in the same direction. With Seungri's help, his head is bobbing up and down and up and down and up and down...

Jiyong can feel the tight grip yanking the hair on the back as he eventually increases the pace while bucking his mouth upwards and downwards. A pair of glimmering eyes are watching him; he's fully aware of that, and that increases his confidence once Jiyong regains his strength. Seungri doesn't stop groaning and Jiyong starts to deepen the thrust inside his mouth, releasing the fingers one by one.

“Your mouth's... getting... better, Jiyong...” The words are nothing more than quiet grunts as Seungri bucks his hip towards the wet mouth, feeling the tip of Jiyong's tongue touching him amazingly. When there fist disappears from his shaft, most of the length has entered the mouth and Jiyong, as promised, is sucking it like he's doing a lollipop. Seungri captures the playful glint on the pair of dark eyes that belongs to a man beneath him before he presses his eyelids closed tightly, feeling the thrill that's spreading throughout his body. “Fuck... damn, that's good, Baby! Yessss... right... R...remind me the feeling... of your... mouth around my cock!”

“Hmmmm...” Jiyong hums his response, enjoying each passing second of seeing his daddy getting all the pleasure from his ministration. He uses his hand once again, creating a circle formed by his thumb and forefinger and putting it around the frenulum, to help his tongue reach the furthest corner of the manhood. Using the flat of his tongue, he trails the base of the shaft as Seungri pushes his face even closer. He reaches for the furthest possible, but ensuring that the tip of his tongue manages to tickle the testicles even slightly, before pursing the lips together. Then he sucks lightly on the patch of skin, and Seungri groans harder. The sucking continues while Jiyong lowers his head slowly, taking the length out of his mouth inch by inch, and ends when he flicks the tongue over the tip—his head lands on his hand, resting on the soft pillow, and a wide smirk is formed by his wet lips.

But the break doesn't last long when Seungri pushes his head once again, shoving his cock into the mouth rather forcefully. Jiyong responses immediately, opening his mouth. Soon enough, his man starts thrusting himself.

“AH!!!” Seungri screams in surprise; amidst the thrusting, Jiyong has gently glided the surface of his teeth along the shaft. “Such a... bad boy, huh?” Increasing the pace of his thrust, the man tugs the black strands even harder. “How... how dare you using your teeth...” His erratic breath mixes with the gagging sound coming from the mouth Seungri's fucking right now. The throbbing gets even more and more unbearably painful for Seungri; he can literally explode any time. But he hasn't stop himself from humping Jiyong's mouth deeply, for the arousal of the feeling of his climax nearing is too enticing, making him unable to control himself.

Meanwhile, Jiyong's struggling to receive each thrust inside his mouth, letting the deeper part assaulted by his partner's large, thick dick. Saliva is dripping from the corner of his mouth and the pace doesn't allow him to suck any longer; it's only his hole, totally opened for his daddy's cock to fuck.

“I-I'm ready to come, Baby...” The pace gets even more erratic and Seungri only receives another unclear noise as an answer. “Swallow, okay? I'll remind you... the... the taste of your daddy, Boy.” The thrill spreading throughout his body finds its way home, going back to the spot where it comes from and at last, Seungri can no longer hold himself and lets his sacks emptying themselves inside the mouth.

The cock springs free from Jiyong's open mouth when it's still squirting the sticky white liquid from its meatus. Most find their way to enter the cave between the little's parted lips, and Jiyong's reflex tells the man to swallow the jizz. Some land on the skin, staining Jiyong's face as his head falls on the softness of the pillow stack once Seungri releases him from his grasp.

Panting, Seungri throws himself to the side and lays on his back. His chest moves up and down rapidly as he tries to control his heavy breath, feeling his deflating cock going back to its normal state...

...but not for long.

His Jiyong is apparently too hungry and impatient for a break as he climbs on top of his body, pressing his tailbone against his deflating manhood. Leaning his face closer to him, Seungri can see his jizz staining the cheek and he licks it off clean before Jiyong's hungry mouth starts to pepper his jawline.

“How was it, Tiger? How did your daddy taste?” And Seungri's mouth doesn't stay unoccupied for too long once moaning starts to escape, following the nibbling and sucking on his neck. The body on top of him also begins to create friction and the heat starts to rush towards his cock once again.

“Hmmm...” Jiyong purrs his word against the soft skin under his lips. He nips and sucks it, then buries his teeth for a love bite to mark his daddy the way the man did him earlier. “My daddy's taste is always the best on earth...”

“My little boy's so greedy—ahhhh!”

Jiyong's lips do not linger on the neck for too long as they are kissing down towards the hardened nipples. The mouth assaults the firm, toned chest without really touching the buds. “The more I drink you... the more I eat you... the thirstier and hungrier I get, Daddy...” After licking the area around the buds with his flat and wide tongue, Jiyong starts to make his marks that soon blossom into reds and purples on the skin. Meanwhile, his thumb circles the other nipple, letting its tip merely brushing lightly against the skin.

Riding his moaning daddy, Jiyong's body moves in an irresistibly slow pace. He finally lets the neglected bud taste the touch of his tongue even though only slightly as the tip brushes over it, before sucking the nipple loud and hard.

“J...Jiyong... ah!” Seungri's voice has turned coarse too, moaning his baby's name as his every pore finally remembers how Jiyong's touch feels on his heated body. His hands are roaming frantically all over his little's back before squeezing the supple ass in a tight grip. “Sssstop... or I'll f...fuck you again!”

And his daddy doesn't lie; Jiyong's fully aware of that when the manhood he's sitting on starts struggling to rise, poking his ass. Releasing the bud from his mouth, he's kissing his way up towards the collarbone and create his marks on the unmarked skin. “Hmmm... yes, Sir. That's... what I've been waiting for...” He gasps when a pressure is applied on the spot between his cheeks, finally parted. But his man doesn't stop there. He begins circling the hole with his finger while occasionally applying the pressure. “Ahhh... right, Daddy... Right there, please... umhhh... Daddy feels so grea—ahhh...”

Jiyong's tilting his head upwards, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip in pleasure as the other man slowly enters his finger. His muscles clench and loosen, adjusting the stretch once Seungri slips another finger into his opening.

Seungri wets his lips. “This hole's also hungry, Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy...” panting, Jiyong opens his eyes to stare at his man. “This little boy... still hasn't had enough...”

Without any warning, Seungri flips their position so it's Jiyong who's laying on the back. “Turn, Pumpkin. Show your daddy your hungry hole,” he grunts while standing on his knees; his dick is dangling free between his thighs, slowly rising. Jiyong meekly turns around and flaunts his bare ass, getting on all fours. But Seungri doesn't touch him yet for the man's struggling to pull off his pants and briefs that soon disappear to nowhere just like his t-shirt.

The cool air is blowing on Jiyong's half-naked, untouched body and the guy starts begging. “Daddy? Where are you? Why haven't you touched me? Hurry, please. Hurry.”

“Patience, Sweet Pea,” Seungri presses his front against Jiyong's back, leaning over. “Now let's get rid of this t-shirt, okay? Let me see your whole body, for my eyes have been yearning for your beauty to look at...” And gently, he helps his baby remove the only layer of cloth before trailing Jiyong's arms down with his hands, rubbing it for a moment, then resting his stretched arms for a support.

Seungri presses his lips gently on the expanse of skin of Jiyong's back, still clean and unmarked, unlike the neck. He keeps kissing downwards while his nose doesn't seem to stop breathing in Jiyong's distinct scent and his tongue marks the way. The kiss continues until he finally moves his hands upwards, still working as they're fondling the arousing body, bare only for him... the body that belongs to _him_.

The touches Seungri's making are unlike their previous sessions; this time, they're slow yet steady, but never forceful. The way the lips and hands treating Jiyong's body gently leaves the little nothing but weird yet pleasant sensation spread through his nerves. And no matter how many times Seungri has touched him all the time, there's always a feeling that makes it feel like Jiyong's first experience as every pore of his body anticipates what the man will do to him... especially when his body's been longing for the touch for too long.

The hands finally reach Jiyong's cheeks, and the moment they are parted, the thrill overwhelms Jiyong. When the finger starts rubbing the hole, his body trembles in excitement as he bucks himself backwards. Occasionally, Seungri adds a pressure against the opening; each is harder than the previous one. Jiyong knows his man is prepping him, relaxing his muscles that get tensed upon the excitement.

Seungri spits on his hands, enough to coat his own dick and Jiyong's opening while pressing two fingers to enter the hole at once. The body jerks as Jiyong moans in surprise, and the man himself groans in arousal not only because of the stroke he makes on his length, but also the way his baby reacts to his ministration.

“Sssshhh... you know you'll feel great later. Right, Baby?” Thrusting his fingers gently inside Jiyong's opening, Seungri reaches out his free hand to caress the lump of black strands that rest on the tilted head. “Your daddy will grant your wish. I'll make you feel as if I've never been away... as if you've never missed me. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please... please continue.” And once he finishes his words, the fingers get deeper. It feels like there's a part of his brain that explodes, showing him images of stars flashing before his eyes. But it feels great... it feels truly amazing... and it's only the beginning. “M...more, Daddy. M...mmmooore—ah!” He presses his eyelids when the pace of movement inside his hole gets even more intense for real. The thrill of arousal runs through his vein, spreading throughout his body, including his dangling, free cock between his thighs.

Seungri is still finger-fucking Jiyong without releasing his hold from the hair, and Jiyong's body instinctively bucking towards his hands as the man adds the third finger. Inside the hole. The muscle is no longer clenching him tightly, but he needs to hit his Jiyong's prostate as a reward for being a nice baby. Plus, Jiyong's moaning when his prostate gets the treatment is like a music in Seungri's ear, just like how it sounds right now when he finally reaches that special spot.

“Daddydaddydaaa....ddy... Pleaaaassseee....” Jiyong's bucking himself towards the fingers even more frantically, moaning unclear and unfinished words except for 'Daddy' and 'please'... and 'fuck me', as the little cries, “Fuuuuck m...meee.”

And oh how the sight of Jiyong's expression as he turns his face to see him... the corner of his eyes are hanging heavily, drunk in lust... the parted lips, looking even kissable and luscious than ever... the face of his little that screams nothing but 'Daddy, bury your cock in me deep and hard, please!'.

Jiyong can feel his legs getting weak and weaker, and his reflex only tells his body to shift the legs. He wants to scream, telling his daddy to assault his open hole instead of tormenting him like that. He wants his hard cock to get pumped. He wants to feel the cum filling him up and dripping from his hole when his daddy comes. He wants to kiss his daddy's lips, making them swollen, and suck the tongue.

He wants Seungri; Seungri and _only_ Seungri for him.

But then there's a hot hand wrapping around his neglected cock, yanking it hard enough to make him mutter, “Daaaddydaddydaddydaddy...” His mouth is spilling out things, but one thing Jiyong knows is how even better the sensation inside his body feels to have his manhood being touched like that.

And Jiyong's cock isn't the only one that longs for a treatment. Seungri pulls his fingers out from the hole and quickly spits to coat his cock with his saliva. When he's lubricated all part of his manhood, he lines his cock up the prepped hole. The head slides in smoothly without a problem, but when his shaft is halfway entering Jiyong, the muscles tightened.

“Ffffuck...” Seungri grunts quietly. “Why're you tightening your hole again, Baby? Do you want me to come now?”

But Jiyong's too indulged in the pleasure of feeling a part of his daddy's cock inside him—something he's been waiting for patiently for a long time. His arms are no longer firm enough to support him so he lowers them, keeping his head in between. The moaning coming out from his mouth is muffled against the soft bed once his man rocks his body into him, establishing the pace. His breathing is heavy and short, as the urge to screams in pain becomes nearly intolerable—the crinkled bed sheet he's clutching in his hands seems to be the only reliever he has.

Yet the pain slowly vanishes when the tight muscles are loosening up once again, letting Seungri's cock glide in easier. The pace of the thrusting is increasing and Seungri's panting gets even more erratic with every stab of his cock inside Jiyong's hole.

Why should wait until afterlife if being fucked by his Seungri can already bring him the otherworldly pleasure? That's what Jiyong often says.

Especially when his daddy's plunging his thick, hard manhood deep into him, hitting his prostate again and again—once Seungri feels the muscles are giving him more way to enter Jiyong, he starts to lower his pace for a deep fuck.

And a deep fuck is what his baby gets each time he bucks into the hole with a grunt escaping from his mouth in reflect and a lewd moan coming out from Jiyong's mouth. Seungri lets his cock deep inside Jiyong as he bends over, leaning his front against Jiyong's heated back. He rests his chin on the shoulder, blowing the earlobe and letting the tip of his tongue exploring its curvature. His free hand rubs Jiyong's cock, his palm wets from the precum.

“Daaaaaddy...” Jiyong whimpers quietly as he turns his head to face him. His droopy eyes lift the corners of Seungri's mouth; a smile is formed on his face.

“You're a good baby, Jiyong... I'm proud of you,” Seungri plants a kiss on the shoulder, so gentle and so loving.

Their eyes are locked again, and the moment of innocence doesn't last long once lust finds its way to control over two naked bodies on the bed in the dimmed room. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss; Jiyong moans into his mouth once Seungri forces it open, sliding his tongue to pull his baby closer to him. Submissively, Jiyong places his tongue inside Seungri's mouth, letting his daddy suck it.

Both of them never feel that intimate, as if it's not only their bodies that are united, but also their soul.

But the tongue sucking doesn't last long for Jiyong's hole starts to wrap around Seungri's cock tightly. Groaning, Seungri eventually releases his baby from his mouth and continues his ministration. Jiyong's moaning on the bed once again, pushing his body towards the base of his daddy's shaft while the other man's thrusting too.

Seungri pulls his cock out from the hole and flips Jiyong over, making the slender body under him lay on the back. His hands quickly part the legs open and brings the body closer to him by the hips. The cock soon finds its way back entering Jiyong's hole; Seungri's movement is made easier once Jiyong wrap his open legs around his body.

“F...faster, Daddy... faster!” Encouraging the other man, Jiyong starts to pump his neglected cock, fisting both of his hand and wrapping them around his own length. Each stroke, along with his testicles, are brushing against Seungri's abs, doubling the friction and pleasure.

Seungri's eyes are watching the other body as careful as he can, observing the pleasure drawn clearly on Jiyong's face and spotting the trail of saliva running down from the corner of his open mouth. His rhythm gets even more and more erratic and his cock must have been too hard when the thrill of orgasms starts to overwhelm him.

And before he gives in to the urge to release the jizz, Seungri only slams the ass even harder, propelling his length deeper until Jiyong rolls his eyes upwards. Jiyong's parted lips leave nothing but a series of moans, but the hands are still pumping his member almost mercilessly.

Seungri comes first inside Jiyong, crying out in satisfaction and pleasure, and his body's jerking for the spasms that come when he shoots the jizz to fill up the hole. Panting, his hands are still holding Jiyong's hips firmly just as if it's the only way to keep him sane upon the sensation all his nerves are experiencing while his cock eventually deflates. His heavy breathing is the only thing Seungi can hear, along with the loud throbbing inside his chest.

Not so long after, Jiyong's groaning loudly while releasing himself; the sticky white liquid is shot from his meatus and splattering all over Seungri's chest and abs, while his deflating cock springs free from his hands. Along with that, the muscles of his hole are squeezing Seungri's cock, making the little squirm rather uneasily. His panting is as heavy as Seungri's, joining him in unison to fill in the space.

When there's no longer sticky fluid seeping from the tip of their cocks, Seungri finally frees his length from Jiyong's hole. He hasn't recovered from his orgasm, but there's still enough strength to release himself from the wrap. Turning Jiyong's body as gently as possible, Seungri moves and positions himself to lean over and licking off the cum dripping from Jiyong's hole.

Jiyong turns his head sideways, pressing the left side of his face against the bed, and enjoys the every passing second of silence that follows after their sex. Seungri's tongue feels comfortable against the opening of his hole, his cheeks, and his inner thighs.

Rough and gentle, authoritative and giving, occasionally a tease and mostly loving... he loves everything about his man.

He loves everything about Seungri.

“You're clean now,” the soft whisper brings Jiyong's consciousness back, making his eyes open. “Do you want to shower now, Tiger?”

“Later, Daddy...” Jiyong murmurs his answer groggily, smiling once Seungri rests himself next to him; their eyes are looking at each other. “I'll have to clean you up too...”

“It's okay,” the cat-like mouth widens in a warm smile. “I can wipe it off with towel later.” His fingers are tousling the black strands, tucking them away from Jiyong's face, before pushing his face closer towards the little. “How was it? Has Daddy granted your wish?”

Jiyong returns the smile and breathes in the comforting scent Seungri always oozes whenever the man's around. “Yes, Daddy. You did it. But... but there's one thing...”

Gently rubbing the tip of his nose against Jiyong's, causing the other guy giggling, Seungri purrs, “Hmmm? What is it? Just tell me, Pumpkin.”

“You... you forget one thing, Sir. That name... the one you always use when I'm being a good baby the whole day...”

“Ah, you're right... It seems like being away from you has made me forget too many things, doesn't it?” Seungri lands a soft peck on Jiyong's nose while caressing the head. “But promise you'll shower after this. Do you agree, Baby?”

Jiyong blinks. “Yes, Sir.”

Seungri leans his face even closer, their lips are only one breath away from a kiss when he says in a voice full of adulation, “You're a good baby, Dragon.”

 

*

 

“How is it?”

The humming, coming from Jiyong's pursed lips, stops. The man turns his gaze, meeting Seungri's bright eyes that are gleaming under the warm-colored bathroom light. “The water?”

Seungri continues scrubbing the bare back gently. “Yes, Baby. What else?” Right after showering themselves, Jiyong suddenly wanted to soak himself in warm, bubbly water and Seungri granted it.

Flashing his gummy smile, the little answers, “It's perfect. Daddy knows best!”

“Of course,” chuckling lightly, Seungri rinses the back and puts the bath sponge in the recessed alcove near the tub. “Daddy _always_ knows what's the best for his baby.”

Jiyong tucks his knees into his arms and bites his lower lip. Something's there, hanging on the tip of his tongue, but there's a hesitation that keeps pulling him from spilling it out. Seungri, seating himself on a faux-bamboo Chiavari chair placed alongside the freestanding tub, quickly notices it.

“Just say it, Baby,” reaching out his hand, Seungri gives Jiyong a reassuring touch as he pats the head gently, feeling the damp hair against his palm. “What do you want to say?”

“Uhh... what's your plan for tomorrow, Daddy? Do you still take your day off? Or...?”

“Oh, right... I'm sorry. I should've explained you this before. Yes, I'm still having my day off until this weekend. And the reason why I've been staying inside my room is because... well...”

Jiyong, listening to his man carefully, soon spots the tint of rosy red blossoming on Seungri's cheeks. His man looks so flustered from the way he shifts rather uncomfortably on the chair, changing his sitting position—his daddy's usual self is mostly calm and warm. A tinge of both curiosity and fear emerges from nothingness, filling him up and beating his chest from inside.

“The last week of my business trip, I... I had nothing but... but spicy foods for meal every day. Well, the last night before I left, it seemed like my stomach couldn't tolerate it any longer and... Well, I think... you know what I'm talking about?”

And yes, Jiyong knows what his man's talking about, but he simply cannot understand it as if the man just spoke in foreign language—maybe Klingon, Vulcan, Dwarvish, Elvish, Huttese, or droidspeak. His mouth is agape; the slender guy is simply dumbfounded. “Wh-what?”

Seungri realizes how embarrassed he is right now upon feeling the heat spread on his cheeks and neck, but he does owe an explanation to his partner. “Well... I took diuretics as many as possible and it looked like they worked, so I had no problem at all anymore once I landed and arrived at our apartment. But... right after the first dinner home, the problem happened once again and I finally recovered only this morning.” Expectantly, he glances and waits for Jiyong's response.

“Oh. My. God...” Water's splashing as Jiyong drops his arms and legs in the bubbly water—Seungri opens his mouth, nearly scolding him for that, but decides to pull himself instead, letting it pass for this time. “Daddy, was it because of the jjamppong I cooked you? It was, wasn't it?”

“N-no!” The panic grows and Seungri leans forward, trying to hold Jiyong. “No! I don't think it was!”

“It was, Daddy!”

“No, it wasn't.”

“It,” Jiyong cups the water in his hand and aims Seungri's face, “was, Daddy. It was my fault, right?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Jiyong's about to cup the water once again, but Seungri quickly grabs the wrist. “No, Pumpkin. Trust me, it wasn't you, okay?”

“But...” The other guy pouts his lower lip and a concern is drawn clearly on his creased forehead.

“No 'but'. I'm fine now; that's what matters. Okay?” But Jiyong doesn't give Seungri any answer even though a few moments have passed in silence. “Hey,” lightly yanking the hand in his hold, Seungri makes an attempt to get Jiyong's attention. “Hey, Jiyong? Baby? Answer your Daddy.”

“Hmmm...”

“Since I still have days off for the next three days, what about planning for what we'll be doing instead? Tomorrow, during breakfast?” But the same sullen grunt is what Seungri receives as an answer. “Hey, Big Boy. Don't ignore your daddy, please?” And as always, that one magic word can always instantly earn him Jiyong's attention: 'please'.

“I... I'm sorry, Daddy. I just... I'm feeling guilty right now...”

Tangling the damp black hair, Seungri only smiles, “It's okay. I've told you that I'm fine now.”

Jiyong's head nods, and the silence fills up the space at once. But it doesn't last long once Seungri, his fingers are still playing with Jiyong's damp strands, are humming a song. Pressing the bridge of Jiyong's nose between his thumb and forefinger, the man beams when Jiyong's eyes meet his. “Do you still need more time? If you do, I'll leave y—”

“Ri...” Jiyong calls him in a hushed whisper, full of urgency.

Seungri blinks; it's a rare moment for Jiyong to choose using his name except for the moments they have agreed beforehand, and those usually take place outside of their apartment and involve more people. “Hm? Yes, Ji?”

The smile emerging on Jiyong's face looks so bright and sincere, and nothing but an awe creeping in Seungri's chest, along with the love that grows even stronger each passing second. Jiyong's fingers, as slender as his body is, are running through his damp hair, keeping the black strands away from his face; a stream of water trickles down from the temple, rolling towards the jawline, before disappears.

The arch, formed by Jiyong's lips, doesn't falter as the quiet words, spoken in calm voice, say, “Thank you. Thank you for... everything. For what you've done to me. For what you've done... _for_ me.”

Still indulged in the gravity of the smile, Seungri is at lost for words. After a while, he slowly raises his body and leans over to tilts the other head, pushing the chin upwards using his two fingers.

There are only two of them.

There’s only love, and love is a more than enough reason for Seungri to do anything for his lover.

“I love you, Ji,” there's always a pleasant tinge spread from his chest whenever Seungri says those three words. “You know that, right?”

The flicker inside Jiyong's dark orbs is warm golden colored. “And it's never a secret that I love you, Ri.”

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
